


Greeneyes

by PastelWaves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Eren gets a collar, Eren is a kitten, Erwin can be my daddy, Erwin is 'Daddy', Erwin still has two arms, Kittenplay, Levi is called 'sir', M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Petplay, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Some (not a lot of) anal fisting, This is for my own Greeneyes, basically smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWaves/pseuds/PastelWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a kitten, about to be collared by his master and daddy. He loves it, too. Living with his master has given him new hopes for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeneyes

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, sort of proud of this.   
> Not much action here though.

The room was cold. I could feel it on my skin, creeping into my bones, making me shiver.  
I pulled the covers tighter around me, sighing deeply. The bed creaked gently, a low sort of moan.  
As I drifted back to sleep, the door opened, and the light was turned on. I blinked.  
“Eren, it’s time to wake up,” his voice was crisp. “You know what you have to do today.”  
“Errrgh,” I yawned, sitting up.  
He walked towards my bed, and sat beside me. “Eren, be a good boy, and get up.”  
“Levi~” I started.  
“No no no, Eren,” he whispered. “What do you call me?”  
“Sir~” I whined, “Why do I have to get up?”  
He smirked at me. “Because I say so. Now get your cute little ass out of bed.”  
“Yes sir,” I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed so that we were sitting next to each other.  
He placed a hand on my knee. “Eren, all the way…”  
I shook my head. “But I don’t want to…”  
“Come on, do it for me. We have to get you ready.” His voice turned cold.  
I looked into his eyes. “Ready for what?”  
“Ready for your very special day.” He blinked slowly.  
“Sir, I must ask-“  
“No questions.”  
“But sir-“  
“Do you want me to turn your ass red?”  
I frantically shook my head, blushing.  
“Well, if you don’t want that to happen, get up.”  
I stood slowly, yawning quietly.  
Levi looked up at me. “Look at you, you’re so willing to do anything your master tells you…”  
“Yes sir, I am.”  
He got up and stood in front of me, touching his forehead to my chest.   
I inhaled sharply.  
“Oh, you like this?”  
I rested my chin on his head.  
“Eren, you must realize this really turns me on.”  
My eyes widened, and I nuzzled into his hair.  
He wrapped a hand around my waist. “Shitty brat, you want me to fuck you, don’t you~” he whispered.  
I nodded. “Yes sir, yes, I do.”  
He squeezed my ass suddenly. “That can’t happen. Not yet. You must get ready.” He released me and backed away, opening my closet and pulling out a white bathrobe and handing it to me.  
I put it on, tying it around my waist.   
Levi smirked. “What a pretty boy you are, Eren. You’ll be even prettier when you’re covered with my cum.”  
I blushed. “Sir!”  
“Oh, I know you like it when I talk like this, don’t deny it, Eren.” He advanced towards me, unzipping his pants. “On your knees.”  
I obeyed, and was met with a pat on the head, which turned into him grabbing my hair. I squeaked.  
He pulled out his cock, the tip already dripping with precum, and brought my face closer to it. “Suck it, brat.” He jerked my head roughly.  
I opened my mouth, and he forced himself inside of me, making me gag. I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears.   
“Oh, don’t do that, it won’t work.” He tugged my hair again. “Get going already!”  
I swirled my tongue around him, taking in his scent and taste. I pushed him deeper inside, gagging horribly.  
“Nngh, Eren!”  
I began to suck, as he pulled my hair tighter and tighter.  
“Eren, you’re s-such a g-good boy. Ah, yes. Keep on g-going,” he moaned, making me smile with the praise. I continued to suck, moving up and down.  
“E-Eren!” he screamed suddenly, filling my mouth with his warm cum. He pulled out, and I smiled.  
“Gah~” he moaned, pulling my head up. “I-I expect you to share,” he said, releasing his grasp on my hair.  
I stood and kissed him, forcing open his mouth, pushing his cum into it. Our tongues met, and I blushed, closing my eyes.  
He finally pulled away when he heard to doorbell ring. I swallowed. “Who’s that, sir?”  
“Oh, someone,” he said vaguely. “You’ll see. He brought a present for you,” he smirked, exiting the room.  
I grinned, licking my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: glorypheris  
> My instagram: oceaneyedboy


End file.
